Being Luna, the Errant Seeker of Utopia
by HerTaintedQuill
Summary: Because she was a participant of the war against Voldemort, Luna was invited to record her life and her works in a Ministry archive. She plans to leave magical Britain to escape pain and find hope. A descendant of Newt Scamander will change her life.


**Being Luna, the Errant Seeker of Utopia**

**Chapter 1 Reflections of my Life**

They say the early bird gets the worm. What if you faced death as an infant? Are you then especially precocious?

Remember me? Looney Luna. The Ravenclaw with the long blond hair. Some people think I am queer due to my mannerisms. It helped me forget pain and escape the bitterness of reality. Here, I will give you the reflections of my life. No, I'm not dead. I'm writing for the sake of writing, recording my memories before it is too late. The battle seemed to have happened only last week, like Hermione Granger said "occurred". It continually haunted my mind during my last year in Hogwarts (Hermione graduated with honors). Why did Voldemort and death have to come into existence? Why not transform the world into a perfect utopia; without pain, hunger, sadness, suffering, guilt, and evil.

Flashes of unpleasant memories came to my mind as I write this account. I hope this will be useful in the future. I think I will go toAustriato seek for Nargles. Although I am not much of a Quidditch player, I will still seek like a Seeker until the game is over. Many people say these creatures do not exist. However, I don't believe so.

I am writing this account because the Ministry wishes to document the lives of all members of Dumbledore's Army in their archives of "Lives of the Heroes". As I have fought alongside wit the Boy-Who-Lived in the Department of Mysteries, the Malfoy Manor incident, and the Final Battle. I'm instantly recruited by them. Hermione suggested the Ministry to bottle our memories. You know as for viewing in Pensieves. I somewhat agree on that view. It is still painful to recall many episodes of my childhood. We are only teenagers matured by experiences of war and suffering. The Ministry mentioned that they wanted our reflections and opinions of our memories. They want it to be "fresh" as the new Prime Minister (Kingsley Shacklebolt) had said I inquired about this project through owl post.

I need not to prattle on more. Let's start all over. Here is my story, the abridged version.

My name is Luna Lovegood, the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood and Morgan Lovegood. My father said I was just a wee little thing as an infant, very active and occasionally displayed magical abilities. Fortunately, there was not many Muggles in the village. I was born in the same year as Ginevra Weasley.

At the age of nine, my mother died from an experiment mishap on spell. She was attempting to discover a counterspell to the Killing Curse. Having perished in attempt, she was not recognized for her efforts by the Ministry and the public. She faded into memories of mine, my father, and some loved ones. I was only a young child, rather naïve and have not a care about anything. I have to confess that my father then became interested in creatures like Nargles because of this incident. The creatures were part of her notes, now stored away. Some papers were left in fragments as results of the horn exploding incident I have heard from Harry. My mother's demise was probably the worst of my memories. Here is the entire incident. I viewed my memories again in a Pensieve yesterday.

[Luna entered the memories she poured into the crystal Pensieve used to belong to her mother. She observed that the house she remembered as a small child. Everything was well organize and tidy when her mother was around. Young Luna was painting a purple striped zebra on a large canvas. Zenophilius was writing the Quibbler, a renowned academic news source of spells and potions at that time.

As teenage Luna looked over his shoulder (Xenophilius was unconscious of older Luna's presence in the room), she observed that he was working on an article about the wandless magic ability of children. The Beatles was a Muggle band. Arthur Weasley introduced him to it and he was captivated by the music. He hummed a song which Luna recognized as ob-la-di, ob-la-da. His hair was blond just like Luna's, a very distinctive light shade of blond. Pale hair that would have tinted slightly green after a dip in a swimming pool. Strands of hair framed his oblong oval shaped face. He looked young and happy.

He got up from his chair and charmed his machine to print out his article he had just finished editing. Luna looked over to the clock. It was noon time. The younger Luna giggled while her father yawned loudly. The older Luna gulped; this was nostalgia for her.

"Come on, my Luna, let's check on your mother. Then I'll prepare some sandwiches for all of us," he said.

The scene changed. The grown up Luna discovered that she is in the attic, her room. She observed her mother while she read her tome. She was beautiful. Her flaxen hair hung to her stately waist. Luna was fortunate enough to have her mother's looks. Morgan's silvery-gray eyes sparkled from the lights of charmed candles on the chandelier.

"Xen, this is wonderful. I think you-know-who created Horcruxes. You should relay this to Dumbledore. Harry Potter may have killed him, but I think that his spirit is still in existence not in the non-beings," she had a dreamy expression as She gazed toward him. Luna thought her father looked happy but at the same time troubled by the news.

"And I received this book from the spell club. You know the Borgia book that I have always longed for. I found a spell in the margins. I named it the soul spell. I am going to try it out now," she looked determine and fierce as she concentrate on the spell.

Xenophilius opened his mouth to speak when she begun to chant the incantation, but it was too late. A ball of teal colored light formed a web around Morgan. Somehow, she did not notice it and smiled brightly. Luna watched the horrific sight as her figure begun to disintegrate in her sight. There was a high pitched haunting scream as the light web transformed into a golden cage and enclosed on the body. Then, it disappeared. There was no body to recover. Xeno dropped to his knees to touch the remains of the torn fabric of the robe she donned on while chanting the incantation. The pensieve memory ended at that specific moment.]

At first, I had hoped that she had simply disappeared off to somewhere. At the beginning of my second year in Hogwarts, I discovered that I was able to see Theatrals. I was well versed enough then to understand that my mother's disappearance was death.

As you see, my mother was the one who predicted Tom Riddle had created Horcruxes. I believe she deserve the recognition too. My father told me that he had relayed this to then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Lots of events happened in Hogwarts. There was drama, lots of it.

_(dun dun dun…To be continued)_

Author's note: I want to know if I should continue this story. It is already plotted. It happened in my dream one night. (I was reading HP before going to bed. Strange, I know.) Please leave me a review for this debut chapter and whether or not I should continue this Rolf/Luna story. Again, I'm interested at your feedback. Do review, dear readers.


End file.
